


О полезных свойствах растений

by Fururin



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fururin/pseuds/Fururin
Summary: Граф Ди ищет способ не расставаться с Леоном.





	О полезных свойствах растений

* * *

\- Он снова меня нашел.  
\- Значит, ты снова должен уйти.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- У тебя нет выбора.  
\- Я не могу!  
\- Почему? Чем этот раз отличается от предыдущих? Заставь его забыть последние несколько дней. Это совершенно безвредно - доза тебе хорошо известна.  
\- Он опять будет искать меня. Сколько раз мне отнимать его воспоминания? Я больше не могу смотреть на этот рисунок. Он снова и снова возвращает его мне.  
\- Мой дорогой внук, скажи мне: если ты этого не сделаешь, что вы будете делать дальше?.. Он - человек. Не говоря даже о нашей священной вражде с людьми, разве ты не понимаешь: у тебя впереди долгая жизнь, а у него - неизбежное увядание и смерть. Мое доброе, неразумное дитя. Твой отец был неправ, считая, что чувствительное сердце это твой недостаток, но оно - твоя слабость... Ну, это ничего. Сосредоточь свое внимание на важных вещах. В твоем распоряжении преданность всех живых существ планеты, и на тебе лежит ответственность за них. Человеческие чувства по сравнению с этим несущественны. Реши все до завтрашнего вечера, и уедем отсюда.

* * *

Когда Кю-тян упорхнул в открытое окно, Ди промокнул лицо краем рукава, взял со стола чашку остывшего чая и уставился на раскрывшийся в ней цветок. Деду легко говорить. Он старый и мудрый, он самый спокойный из всех Ди, всю жизнь выбиравший людей в знакомые, клиенты, жертвы, но никогда - в личные враги или любовники. Ему претила всякая чрезмерность. Больше всего на свете он ценил порядок. Иногда даже казалось, что он жалеет, что никто из их рода не может в конце концов, во имя порядка, помириться с людьми - все из-за ужасного поведения человечества, конечно же. Но даже разочаровываясь, как и все Ди, дед сохранял невозмутимую веру в их семейное предназначение хранителей земли, которое всегда заботило его больше, чем месть.

Отец отождествлял то и другое, а люди боготворили его и сходили по нему с ума. Потому что ума у людей вообще мало. Ди шмыгнул носом и раздраженно цокнул по чашке ногтями. Перерождение отца три года назад все еще не примирило его ни с горькой судьбой сяомэй, ни с извращенной отцовской этикой, где запертая в клетку, искусственно созданная жизнь выдавалась им за спасенную.

Да, но зато у отца был разум. Его жизнь не превратилась в хаос. Человек, который гнался за ним двадцать лет, был ему в лучшем случае забавен. Ди вздохнул.

* * *

\- Мистер детектив...  
\- Помолчи, ради бога помолчи...  
\- Нам надо... поговорить... а-ах!  
\- Сними ты это платье...  
\- Чеонгсам, мистер детектив!  
\- Да без разницы! И - Леон!  
\- Да без разницы.  
\- Договоришься ты у меня...  
\- Неужели? И что тогда? Будете вынуждены применить силу?  
\- И не один раз.  
\- Какой кошмар!  
\- Умоляю тебя, Ди. Просто дай мне раз в жизни спокойно тебя поцеловать.  
\- М-м.  
\- Да, как-то так...  
\- Сколько же вам, людям, надо... м-мм... внимания и заботы.  
\- А ты думаешь, эти две недели поспал со мной и все, отделался? Нет уж! Я искал тебя три года, бессердечный ты китайский гад.  
\- Леон...  
\- Что?  
\- Нет... ничего.  
\- Что за трагический тон? Ну-ка, посмотри на меня.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Черт. Только не этот взгляд опять. Лучше убей меня сразу.  
\- Леон, я...  
\- Эй-эй! Прекращай так блестеть глазами. Серьезно тебя прошу. Ди, ну вот послушай - послушай, что я скажу.  
\- Мистер детектив, не стоит.  
\- Я, вообще-то, хотел сразу это сказать, когда тебя нашел, но что-то к слову не пришлось...  
\- Леон, не нужно.  
\- Я люблю тебя, слышишь?  
\- Ох.  
\- Люблю со всеми твоими драконами... баранами... пионами... Как чокнутый, честное слово. И я хочу быть с тобой. Не просыпаться от кошмаров, что ты меня сбросил с этой своей небесной лодки, а... ну, сам понимаешь... Блин, как сложно-то это все говорить! Ну, что ты опять так на меня смотришь? Я... я никогда никого не видел такого, как ты. И никогда никого не хотел уложить на эти, как их... незабудки в лесу, или типа того.  
\- Леон.  
\- Что?  
\- Это невыносимо. Умолкни и поцелуй меня.  
\- Вот это дело! Сразу бы так!  
\- Дубина.  
\- Запудриватель мозгов.  
\- Глупый, несносный человек!  
\- Глупый, любопытный, сладкий божок. Рифмуется с "пирожок".  
\- Дурак...  
\- Сам знаю. И сам ты такой.

* * *

\- Моя глубочайшая признательность вам обоим. Простите, что потревожил вас своей просьбой.  
\- Что вы, граф, мы всегда рады вас видеть, - заверила его Мандрагора. Ее голос был похож на скрип несмазанных колес. - Но вы уверены, что ваш дедушка ничего не заметит? Он отлично знает нас. Да и с вашим человеком будет непросто. Уже трижды, когда я поила его своим соком, он бился со мной за свои воспоминания с такой яростью... Как вспомню, так вздрогну. Сможет ли господин Женьшень - при всем почтении - удержать вашего буйного возлюбленного достаточно долго, чтобы оказать на него необходимое влияние?  
\- Действительно, граф, - мягко заметил Женьшень. - Госпожа Мандрагора известна - прошу понять меня в самом положительном смысле - своей лихой силой и крутым нравом. Люди боятся ее чар, справедливо полагая, что им с нею просто не сладить. Мои возможности в этом смысле ограничены.  
Мандрагора расправила широкие темно-коричневые плечи и довольно вздернула подбородок. Даже сидя она была на голову выше бледного и изящно сложенного Женьшеня.  
\- Я обо всем позабочусь. Еще раз благодарю вас. Будьте наготове.

* * *

\- Надо было меня предупредить!  
\- Не орите!  
\- Что я, извращенец какой-то, спать с тобой под присмотром твоего дедули?  
\- Дедушка отдыхает в дальних комнатах. Вы его не увидите. Ему сейчас нужен покой. Соку мандрагоры понадобятся сутки, чтобы подействовать.  
\- Манд... Соку чего?  
\- Мандрагора - дальняя родственница Женьшеня, мистер детектив. Они росли в разлуке, он - в Китае, она - в Европе, и их свойства противоположны. Женьшень продлевает жизнь и молодость. Мандрагора вызывает потерю памяти... отравление... даже смерть, если доза слишком велика.  
\- Погоди-ка! Я уже слышал это имя. Только не помню, где... Эта Мандрагора - случайно не такая огромная бабища с руками, как две репы? Эй! А это за что?! Ай!  
\- Немедленно извинитесь за свой нахальный язык, Леон! Госпожа Мандрагора - олицетворение колдовства и магических сил всего европейского континента. Только с ее помощью можно заставить одного из Ди забыть то, что ему помнить не нужно.  
\- Это что же? Поверить не могу, что ты решил отравить собственного деда... Ай! Ой!  
\- Мистер детектив! Дедушка забудет только, что он решил навестить меня и увидел здесь вас. Ему в любом случае пора было возвращаться, чтобы присмотреть за новым воплощением моего покойного отца.  
\- Ага.  
\- Так что завтра, в день его отъезда, я вас не жду.  
\- Зайду послезавтра.  
\- Сделайте такую милость.  
\- Заметано. Ну, я тогда пошел?  
\- Леон...  
\- А?  
\- Как вам чай?  
\- Чай?.. Да нормально, как обычно - жуткий нечеловеческий сироп. Сегодня там, правда, то ли печенье какое-то плавало, то ли корешок, бледный такой. Я его проглотил случайно, даже распробовать не успел. Он не ядовитый?  
\- Вовсе нет. Он даже полезный. Добрый ночи, Леон.  
\- Доброй...  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Да знаешь, даже спать не хочется. Странно, весь день работал, потом у тебя тут... как всегда... А ни в одном глазу. Молодею, что ли.  
\- Это вряд ли, мистер детектив.  
\- Ты с этой же улыбочкой деда ядом опаивал? Как он только сразу не смекнул, в чем дело.  
\- Я ведь говорил вам, Леон, что моравские ореховые пирожные немного горчат, но именно сочетание этой горчинки со сладостью крема и придает им незабываемый шарм?  
\- Было что-то такое. Намек-то я понял, поэтому и притащился с ними с утра пораньше.  
\- Дедушка любит этот вкус с давних времен. Кажется, он настраивает его на ностальгический лад, когда хочется отпустить настоящее и отдаться воспоминаниям. А мандрагора слегка горчит.  
\- Ха! Вот, значит, как ты это провернул. Скормил дедуле дозу яда под видом его любимых сладостей. Коварный интриган!  
\- Приходится иногда... Рисунок послезавтра отдадите?  
\- Р-рисунок? Тот, который Крис нарисовал? Да, принесу и отдам... Ты что, помнишь про него? Я и не надеялся.  
\- Я-то, мистер детектив, все прекрасно помню.  



End file.
